1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in cargo floor anchor systems for transport tie-down restraints. The improvements herein described will provide a floor anchor system that can provide easily installed anchor points for cargo restraint in transporting vehicles. In particular these anchor points will provide pull-up anchor loops that when not in use are retractable so that there is no protrusion above the surface plane of the cargo floor. A protrusion above the floor is potentially a major inconvenience when sliding and rolling cargo in and out of the cargo van.
2. Background Art
Current cargo transport vehicles typically have the cargo floor area constructed of ¾ inch exterior grade plywood. D-Ring hard points are installed at various locations to facilitate having anchor points available as required to secure particular cargo. These D-Rings are typically assembled into a recessed pan fitting that will require a 3+ inch diameter hole to be put into the floor to install, and are bolted to floor panel with typically four ¼″ thru-bolts. These “recessed” floor anchors will protrude ⅜+ inch above floor surface. The lighter duty flush mounted on the floor surface will have an even greater protrusion.
It is well appreciated that any extended transport of heavy equipment and vehicles will require proper restraint of that cargo during transport. A principal component in the restraint methods are the adjustable tie-down straps or cables used to limit movement of the cargo. More recently Applicant has described even further improvements in cargo restraint mechanisms such as those disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/452,779 filed Apr. 20, 2012 for an improved tie-down strap assembly. The floor anchor points for the tie-downs must re-act the potential loads from the individual or combined tie-downs attached at a given anchor.
The operator of a cargo transporter know well the importance and convenience of have multiple tie-down points in a cargo area. They also appreciate a smooth cargo floor to allow for sliding and rolling cargo in and out of the confined cargo van. The inventive cargo anchor described herein will offer an anchor system that is easily installed, and does not protrude above the cargo floor. This inventive anchor system also provides protection to the edges of floor panel from high compressive loads of an impinging anchor web-cable.